Kyuu, Akatsuki Oneshot
by Jaye Shayna
Summary: Some random thing I made up cause i was bored idk...random one-shot about the Akatsuki and Kyuu, a character i created...It's funny i gues.. idk...i suck at this summary XD lulz


I got bored so I created this random one-shot...I created the character Kyuu i guess..oh yea Kyuu is a girl ^^ enjoi..i hope...T~T

~Firewolfpup

* * *

I sat on the grass, leaning on a tree, reading something. A book that had my favorite art in it and had the author's REAL signatures in it. The most important part of it was… that it was made especially for me. 'Who could have made it?' I thought to myself as I peared out towards Deidara and Sasori running for their lives out in the open field. Itachi and Kisame sat in the grass injoying themselves as Hidan chased them down with cuss words. ' I'm guessing Deidara and Sasori took Hidans beer…' I Must've been sort of right because I then saw a case of beer appear from under Tobi's cloak. He was leaning on a different tree. Minding his own business…

"__ Is this what your looking for Hidan?" Tobi chuckled from under his mask as he held the beer packaging with one finger, and swinging it around.

Hidan instantly stopped right as he was pulling down Deidara's pants. How funny!^-^' I starred at Deidara's underwear with wide eyes,

" What are you starring at, un?!" He exclaimed hesitantly at me.

I pointed my finger down and said, " Um… Dei-kun… I think your underwear is showing!" I teased as he looked down and turned red with embarrassment.

" God damn you Hidan, un!" He said while clutching his pants over his waist and running to catch up to Hidan. Meanwhile, Hidan was still trying to grab the casing of beer from Tobi… He failed his attempt and Tobi fled to the top of the tree. He sat on the branch with bent legs and yelled down to Hidan who was still cursing,

"__ What's the matter Hidan? Can't get your beer from me?" He then held out the beer and then tore the paper off and grab one out from the slot it was in… Hidan was pissed,

" You better not drink my beer you f-ker! Give it back right now before I blow your head off you immortal jerk!" He yelled back at him and I then laughed as Tobi popped the lid off from the bottle of beer, " I'm warning you b-tch!"

Tobi then drank Hidan's beer. In a gulp, he was done with all four beers. I couldn't help but laugh…

"__Hmm… Tobi like! __ Tobi says that the beer is tastey!" He said while flipping down his mask and Deidara soon ran up from behind Hidan and tried to choke him,

" You better get your ass off me you jerk!" He yelled as Deidara squeezed harder.

" This is for pulling my pants down in front of Kyuu, un!" Hidan swung back and forth to get Deidara off, but he stayed on. Tobi was still in the tree thinking of a brilliant plan. He soon launched the empty beer bottles at Hidan's head!

Before Hidan could notice, he was struck in the head followed with a bump, and he fell to the ground.

Me and Sasori laughed as this happened and I looked at him. He looked back with his dull expression and then I asked him,

"Do you know who made this book for me? I saw it just laying on my bed this morning…"

He shook his head, " I have no idea. Maybe you should ask someone else." He looked at Deidara, but what I didn't know was that he was thinking of him. Of how much hard work he took into making…

This book.

The next day I was out enjoying myself at the edge of the pond and letting out a calming breath. I sat and looked into the water and then touched it with one finger to feel how cold it was. I felt a hand on my shoulder,

" What are you doing here, un?" The speech impediment was familiar and I turn around to notice Deidara. He was smiling..?

" I come here to escape from everyone. Why did you follow me?" I asked curiously.

He held out something from behind his back. It was my favorite book, " I came here to give you this-" I got up and slowly grabbed it from him. I looked at the brown cover and he turned and walked away...

" Wait a minute Dei- kun," I said to him. He stopped and turned, " Thank you."

I warmly smiled back at him as he turned again and walked, " Your welcome, un."

* * *

Yeah its a lil confusing but I hope ya get da gist of it ^^

Ja ne ~Firewolfpup ~_^


End file.
